


a list

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: of thoughts, lines, lyrics, dialogue, daydreams, et cetera//please don't make assumptions of who these are about
Kudos: 1





	a list

\- i want to press my lips to hers in soft kisses that say _finally, finally, finally_

\- don't you dare call wonder woman and poison ivy and catwoman and harley quinn and supergirl sluts because they are more powerful than you will ever be

\- i am normally calmest at the bottom of a swimming pool but right now i am drowning

\- i can't stop hearing the same words on repeat _~~(heartbreakersociopathmanipulatornothingragdollleave)~~_

\- i don't know what to do anymore "are you okay" no, bio teacher, i am not, but i don't think that's what you wanted me to say so i will continue to shove myself into a corner of my desk and wish my entire body would stop trembling and i will try not to cry i'm sorry

\- i can't write this essay because the only prompt is love

\- i can't, i can't, i can't

\- it's not the end of the story (the story - conan gray)

\- there's one song i can't bring myself to skip and it hurts

\- can real life work out like ya novels

\- like the sort of "meet me at [xyz] at [abc]" ~~(meet me at the cherry hill public library; outside, in the back on one of the benches; five pm on the date of her choice)~~ and then the character says everything they were previously too afraid to and i wish i couldn't imagine the scene but i know exactly what i would say and god it feels like i need to say it now

\- could i say it? i know that i would spill my heart out if given the chance

\- something i read that i felt so hard it hurts; "'babe,' ... she's never liked that particular pet name and yet she melts when he says it." i live for relatable content

\- I'M DEFINITELY WRITING MY ESSAY ON WHAT I WOULD SAY IN THE PREVIOUS HYPOTHETICAL SCENE

\- will anyone else (aka anyone i am apologizing to) ever read it could i just ask [redacted] to read it 

\- ~~"hey so i have no idea where to put paragraph breaks in this, would you mind reading it?"~~

\- i am just full of bad ideas tonight

\- the amount of love poems sitting in that black notebook is surprising

\- ESSAY CONCLUSION ON NOT UNDERSTANDING LOVE AND CHEMICAL REACTIONS AND STUFF

\- jsdlfnjasnfakjsbf y'know

\- it's nice to write where saying "her" isn't an issue because the love interest is always female i'm gay

\- this essay is going to be so bad (speaking of which i should probably get started

\- god i have so much to say

\- i shouldn't be allowed to write at this hour because this essay is turning into fanfiction about my own life


End file.
